


Girls. A lame weakness

by JustAnotherWritingGuy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8754709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherWritingGuy/pseuds/JustAnotherWritingGuy
Summary: After the Yule Ball Harry starts thinking about his more or less existing lovelife.Through that he notices how that may be after all his greatest weakness.





	1. Asking Hermione

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions, how you think the story could go what I could improve please let me now but please remember that I am trying this for the first time and I am not a native English speaker.  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry talks to Hermione about what he perceives to be his biggest weakness, though things don't completely go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this is the first chapter of my Fanfic, but I have rewritten it from the original one, I hope you like it.

It was during his fourth year, after the Yule ball, and Harry felt alone. Sure he got his friends Hermione and Ron, but they were not what he needed right now.He had just realized, that even though he was a famous, rich teenager, he had the same problem many other teenagers have as well. Harry realized, he had a problem with girls. Or rather, he was really unsure how to talk with any Girls he had feelings for.  
Cho Chang. He didn’t even know why there were problems talking to her, she seemed to like him, but somehow he felt like an Idiot whenever he was talking with her. That is why he decided to talk to his best Friend Hermione, one of the only girls he had no problems talking with. So he went to the library and as expected there she sat, reading another book. He sat next to her, waiting for her to notice him, not wanting to interrupt her, but as the minutes went by, she didn’t seem to notice him at all and instead continued reading. After some time he noticed, she wasn't actually reading the book he could see, but rather using it as a cover.  
Confused Harry touched Hermiones Shoulder, which caught her completely off guard.  
After a second of shock she asked: “What the heck Harry? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?”  
“I was waiting for several minutes, but you didn’t notice me at all. What is it that you are reading?”  
“Oh it is nothing, just a book about the History of the Triwizzard Tournament”, showing him the cover of the outer book.  
“And what about the book you are hiding inside?” Harry asked, now even more interested what his best Friend could be hiding  
“Oh it’s nothing!” Hermione, now flustered about having her secret being discovered, tried to mitigate the question.  
“Tell me please, don't you trust me?” he asked, trying his best at Puppy Eyes.  
“You scoop that low to discover what I read? Puppy Eyes? Really?" Now she seemed slightly annoyed seeing her own weapons turned against her.  
"Are they working?" Her answer gave Harry some hope that it might be working, so he offered, "you know if there is anything wrong I may even be able to help you, because what you are doing doesnt seem that much like you".  
"Well you see, there is something that I have been interested in, though let's get somewhere we don't disturb people by talking" Hermione gave in, hinting at a rather annoyed looking 6th grader who seemed to be trying to study.  
Leading him to an abandoned room, she opened up at last: "You know that I went to a muggle school for some time. And there we had something called sex education, or rather, would have. You have it at age 12, where I was at Hogwarts allready".  
"Yeah, and? Are you trying to tell me that you have a boyfriend now? Is it Viktor?" Harry, no only surprised but a little worried, inquired.  
Hermione exclaimed "Jesus Harry no, he's 3 years older and not my type"  
Harry, cluelessly asked her "Well then why did you go the Yule Ball with him?"  
"Are you actually asking me that? To put one over you and Ron, what did you think?" She answered him, clearly still a little hurt by the way they treated her before the ball.  
"Well I mean after you looked that stunning I don't believe that will ever happen again..." Harry said, slightly regretful at the missed opportunity.  
"That was my intention," She admitted, "Though let's get back to the Topic at hand, Sex Ed."  
"Well what about it," Harry gulped, slightly nervous about what his best friend might be up to this time.  
"As you know there is no such thing at Hogwarts, which has me a little confused, how are we to know what is good, bad and what is right or wrong?" Hermione really nervous about the whole topic asked.  
Of course she has to know EVERYTHING beforehand, Harry thought quietly to himself; "Well I guess you just got to figure that out with the one you feel close to" he tried answering her question, just as inexperienced as she was.  
"You know me, you know I can't accept that. Which is why I've been reading a book on Sex Ed." She told him, a little worried about what his reaction may be.  
"Thats... uhm that is great" Harry managed to answer, not being sure what to say.  
"Strangely it gave me somewhat the same answer you did, it says here

_To find out what one likes, he (or she) should consider the simple act of self pleasuring him- or herself._

_This not only enables one to find out the Likes and Dislikes of oneself but also to tell those to the Partner._

Though I never thought a schoolbook would openly suggest masturbation..." Hermione confessed to Harry after showing and reading the passage to him.  
"It doesn't seem wrong though, how can you tell someone what you like and want if you do not know it yourself?" he offered as a reason.  
"It still seems weird. I mean it's also strange to just talk about it and admit what you do." Hermione said, being less bold and quieter than usual.  
"Well I mean I never really thought about girls doing it, maybe the ones like Lavender but others? And much less you..." He paused, realizing what he just said, "I d .... didn't, I didn't mean it negative, I just, you are my best friend, you know?" he said, trying his best to improve what he just said.  
"Newsflash Harry, I think almost everyone does it. Even I do it." she said, a little shocked at how open she reacted.  
"I mean yeah, I think I just couldn't think of you that way, especially not before the Ball..." Harry said, possibly making everything just worse than before.  
"Are you trying to say that you now finally see me as the girl I am?" Hermione asked, quiet hurt by his answers.  
Carefully considering what he should say now, Harry proposed a "Sorry but I just saw you as my best friend for the longest time and never really noticed how much has changed, how ... beautiful you have become."  
Accepting his apology, Hermione explained, "Well it's just, it's really difficult to talk about stuff. Sex. You know? Especially if your best friends are either boys who it is hard to talk to about certain things or girls that 'would never do something like that'"  
"I'll always be there for you, Hermi, you can always talk to me about everything" Harry assured her, casually hugging her.  
"I may have a question for you, but you have to promise to be honest, because it is really important for me to know, are you willing to tell me how often you do it?" She asked him, with a mix of uncertainty and genuine interest.  
"If you tell me about yourself, I would" and waiting for her to nod, he answered "well I mean I usually I wait till everyone is asleep in my dorm and then do it in the evening, very seldom in the morning if I feel like it, now please I am interested about you 'schedule'"  
"I mean everything has to be planned, doesn't it?" She asked, reacting to his schedule remark, "but I usually do it whenever I feel like it, may be ever 2 days, or every 3 days. And I try to do it when everyone else is asleep, so either in the evening or morning. In the shower is really good as well in my Opinion."  
After a awkward pause, both of them tried to restart a conversation, being rather stuck withing their conversation after their 'confessions'.  
"So, uhm, what do you want to do now?" Harry broke the silence, trying to restart a conversation.  
"There is so much stuff to think about now, I mean, I don't even know why exactly I did it. I guess I have to tell you a little more about the ball for you to understand.  
What was happening was, that I did enjoy the evening, but I couldn't completely, because I didn't know, what would happen. I mean I never thought Viktor would try something,  
but, what if? I would have no Idea what to do, and this scared me, so I started reading a lot of books over all things sexual, to be prepared for when I meet someone I want to do it with. You know what I mean?" She confessed, a second time, hoping Harry would be to one to understand her.  
"I think I know what you mean," he answered, "and, believe it or not, I feel a lot like you described. But less about actually trying it, I never even thought that far, but more about finding someone to do it with. Finding someone who'd love me for being me, not for being the rich kid that survived Voldemort! And if I find someone, what if I screw up? What if I..."  
Ending his lament, Hermione hugged Harry so tight, he couldn't do anything but stop lamenting.  
"Thanks," he said, "I guess I really needed this." Not letting go of his best friend who, come to think of it, feels really good hugging him.  
Hermione, not protesting, continued the hug for what felt like Eternity, until she asked "Do you feel better now? Because you are kind of strangling me."  
With that, he let go of her, with a smile that was part happy, part silly.  
"Harry?", she asked, "would you mind doing Sex Ed. with me? I know that is a lot to ask but you are the only one to ask who'd not either ridicule me or just run away."  
"Ugh, I don't quite know, I mean, what exactly do you have in mind?" nervously, Harry answered her Question with one of his own.  
"Oh, I don't know, I didn't even think I'd come that far..." Hermione, now thinking about what to say, responded, "but say have you ever played 'Doctor' as a child? Oh never mind, I don't think you quite had someone to do that with, I'm sorry. Well it's basically what little children do to explore their own and their friends body. This would be the more advanced version of that..."  
"Well that does sound interesting but it doesn't feel right, after all we ARE best friends." he told her, feeling a little concerned.  
"It does serve a greater purpose though, we both loose our insecurities..." she brightly tried to persuade him.  
"I guess we can always try, but we need some sort of barrier, some sort of word that means stop," he said, explaining his condition, "how about 'Chocolate Frog'?"  
"That's perfect Harry, but where do we start" Hermione asked, being happy about finding someone who'd help her, "How about this: the book said to tell what we like, we have to know what we like. Now what if we just started by doing exactly that?"  
"Are you talking about masturbating? Together?" Harry inquired, completely surprised, "Who are you and what have you done to the Hermione I've come to like so much?"  
"Well, I mean we've got to start somewhere, maybe we'll loose the awkwardness?" Hermione suggested.  
"If you are prepared to do this, than I am too. But our friendship will probably never be the same again, you have to know that." He sought to bring her attention towards another possible problem.  
"I mean, that doesn't have to be a bad thing now, does it? I mean I'd say let's just try it, you'll always be at least my best friend to me" she tried to comfort him, "now if we want to do it, how about we just drop our robes at 3 so we avoid all the awkwardness of who goes first?"  
"You've always been brilliant Hermione" Harry announced.  
"1"  
"2"  
"3"  
And on 3 they both stood in there underwear, looking at each other and trying to find out what comes next.  
"You... you're beautiful Hermione," he exclaimed.  
"Well you're not bad yourself" trowing back the compliment, both getting a little red because of that, but there is one thing they had forgotten, as Hermione noticed.  
With some quick spells she got them two clean blankets, locked the door and silenced the whole thing, for you never know what may happen.  
"And now?" Harry asked, "how about we go alternating, seeing as you got two pieces of clothing while I got only one."  
"Or, we could just not look and then turn around once we're done" Hermione suggested, obviously a little uncomfortable now that they actually try it.  
"Whatever you prefer," Harry told her while turning around, as she was doing the same. As both were now completely naked, they sad  
"1"  
"2"  
"3"  
And turned around, looking at each other in their birthday suits.  
"Wow!" Either one exclaimed, than looked in each others faces and smiled.  
"You are even more beautiful than I could ever imagine Hermione," Harry uttered, while she responded with a "You don't look half bad neither," making them both smile.  
"Now to the even more awkward part: How do we ACTUALLY start?" Hermione looked for his suggestions.  
"Well how about we just both start doing it, sitting across from each other?" He suggested.  
"That seems fair" and so it was decided.  
Both sat down on their respective blankets, not taking their gazes of one another, not being able to look anywhere else.  
And, without another word, they started pleasuring themselves, while still looking towards the other one.  
Both, starting rather slowly, not wanting to overdo it in the beginning, got faster and faster.  
Hermione, while starting just rubbing over her pussy, started fingering herself soon after, while Harry went from casually stroking himself to picking up a fast pace.  
Though with all the new found experience, it didn't take them long to get towards each of their climaxes.  
But before that, they both announced it, Harry saying "Hermione, I... I don't know how much longer I can do it" and Hermione, heavily panting saying "Harry, I'm about to, about to cum".  
Banding looks, either new the time of the other one had come, and both Harry and Hermione came together in a small unused room inside of Hogwarts.


	2. A Steam(-y) Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their first "experiments", Harry and Hermione decide to take a bath to cool down a little.  
> They go there to solve the riddle of the golden egg obviously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may have noticed, I've changed the first chapter to what I believe to be a better version of it.  
> Because of that the old one didn't really fit so I removed it and wrote this one instead.  
> Tell me what you think about my new Interpretation of whatever I started a year ago

After both Harry and Hermione had some time to come down from that climax they each just had, Harry for the first time took an actual look at Hermione.  
Something he hadn't really done before, in the heat of the moment. She was beautiful, exceeding any previous fantasies he may or may not have had in another lonely night.  
Her soft, delicate skin now sweaty from what has just taken place, was reflecting the light of one of the many torches illuminating the room, giving her whole body a slight glow. Her breasts were perky, and just the right size in his opinion, around B he would say from his limited knowledge, with her nipples a little stiff from the preceding actions. Looking further down, Hermione was cleanly shaven, he didn't exactly expect anything but was a little surprised. 'Isn't that a lot of work?' He thought to himself.  
"Uhm Harry?" Hermione said, completely removing Harry from his thoughts "is something? You've been staring for some time now..."  
"Oh my... I didn't even notice. I'm sorry but, I just, I couldn't take my eyes of you Mione..." he admitted a little ashamed,  
whereas she confessed "Well I would lie if I said I didn't do the same... Also I guess I'll just take that as a compliment."  
"I guess it kinda is. I mean I could also say it, make it a compliment..." waiting for an answer, he looked at her, and after a wink told her "You are probably the most beautiful woman and thing I have ever seen."  
Was that a hint of red on her cheeks? "Well you're not half bad to look at either" she answered, not quite being able to take her gaze of him either.  
Trying to break the awkward silenced that ensued, Hermione had a suggestion, "How about we take a bath? I'm quite sweaty now and I could use some cleaning".  
"Great Idea" Harry answered, "it may also help my find a solution to this stupid golden egg...".  
That caught Hermiones attention, "You haven't solved it yet? But how do you know how to do it?"  
"Well Cedric told me, and he also told me that the Prefects Bathroom is great, so that's where we'll be going." Harry said, as he noticed something "Oh damn it, our clothes are completely stained, seems like we placed them in ink or something..."  
"So we'll run naked through the school? I don't think that's funny Harry..." Hermione said, shocked and a little angry at their mistake.  
"Oh don't worry" Harry calmed her, "I still have my cloak, you'll just have to stay really close to me..."  
Now she got suspicious "Are you sure you haven't planned this beforehand?"  
"I would never, Mione...." he assured her. "Now would you get close to me? Also take care of the egg for a second please...."  
And with that, a the naked duo with Hermione as closely cuddled to Harry as possible started their journey from the first floor room next to the library toward the Prefects Bath located on the fifth floor, carefully trying to avoid people while getting there.  
"Come to think of it, being so close to you feels really good Harry, if you planned this all along, not a bad Idea I have to say." she told him, clearly enjoying the situation now.  
Harry didn't respond, as a group of 6th Year Students were walking past the two of them and he was enjoying this situation far to much to ruin it by saying something.  
As they arrive at the bathroom, Harry uses the Password obtained by Cedric to get the two inside. Making sure the door locks itself again, and none can enter while they are inside, he drops the cloak, under which the two have been hiding.  
"That was fun" he exclaimed, "I guess it was" Hermione agreed.  
"This room is really nice, I want to be a prefect next year" Hermione exclaimed, stunned by the room in comparison to the normal ones.  
"If you become one, will you let me join you every once in a while?" He asked, as amazed as Hermione was.  
She chuckled "Well that depends."  
"On what?" he asked.  
"We'll see" she simply replied.  
"Now let's get in the tub!" with that Harry climbed into the bath which he had just filled with water, with Hermione following him  
"That feel's really really nice" Hermione said, while swimming towards Harry.  
"What do you say, I scrub your back you scrub mine or do we enjoy the water first Mione?" he asked her, though already grabbing for a sponge, and not waiting for an answer, he turned her around towards a place in the bath with less water.  
There he took some soap and first massaged it into her delicate hair, till it was white from foam. He proceeded to take one of the magical bath dispensers to clean out the shampoo from her hair, leaving it clean and pristine.  
After that, it was turn for her back. Again, he took some soap and gently rubbed her back with it, massaging her in the process. Due to his massage she arched back and pressed herself closer to him and his hands.  
"That feels so good Harry, I've needed a good massage for a long time..." she almost moaned. He continued massaging her back and took a sponge, which he used to clean her back off of the soap.  
"Your turn now" Hermione said, turning around and waiting for him to do the same. As she was using shampoo on his hair, she massaged the skin on top of his head,which seemed to feel really good for Harry, and then cleaned the shampoo out again.  
His back took a little longer, she took her time with the soap trying to make him feels as good as she did when he washed her. As they were both clean, they decided to swim for another round, and then to just lay on the hot stone plates in the bath.  
For some reason Harry decided to carry Hermione out of the water towards the warmth, which is when she noticed how hard he'd once again become, just from looking at her.  
"Seems you're enjoying the view, aren't you Harry?" she teased him.  
"Well how couldn't I? My bright and beautiful friend, naked in my arms. How couldn't I enjoy that?" he asked her.  
"I guess I would be a little disappointed if you didn't get hard." she admitted, as he put her down onto the warm stones and lay besides her.  
But she got curious "Can I touch it? I mean, I've never, you know."  
Feeling a little nervous but a lot more aroused he told her "Of course, but please be a little gentle."  
With that, she took his Penis in her Hand, trying to replicate the movement she saw in her book, slowly moving her hand down, and then re gripping the top.  
"Am I doing it right?" she asked, hoping he'd like what she was doing.  
"Almost, here let me show you" he said, taking her hand and moving it up and down in a continuous motion.  
She admitted "yeah that seems to make a lot more sense I guess", while noticing how wet she herself has become.  
"Oh Mione, that feels really good, I don't know how long we can keep this up though." he told her, grimacing in pleasure.  
'By Dibella I never thought I'd say this,' she thought to herself and said "Harry I'm feeling really aroused right now. Would you like to touch me as well?", spreading her legs a little while saying that.  
Now she was sitting with spread legs right of Harry, with her left Hand stroking his member, while Harry said there, taking it all in and just now realizing her question.  
"Oh, yeah I'd love to try just tell me if I do something wrong or could do it better" he said, while thinking 'come on Harry, you've seen that in thousands of books and read on hundreds of scrolls from SLUT' (Sexual Library of Unsatisfied Taumaturgists).  
He took his right hand, carefully moving it downwards to her wetly glistering core, not really knowing what to do, though Hermione seemed to notice that right away.  
"Look if you put your thumb on that little nub, that's my clit. You may know that but rubbing it feels really good", she gave him as a hint.  
So he did as she suggested, carefully rubbing her clitoris, which made her breath heavier than before. He couldn't tell but after a short time of each slowly masturbating the other, both seemed to pick up the pace.  
That's when Hermione told him, that he could try putting in one of his fingers, "Now I don't do it often but it feels usually really good, just be a little careful not to go to deep." she asked him.  
So Harry took the Index Finger of his right Hand and slowly started fingering Hermione, who seemed to really like what he was now doing.  
"Just like that keep going" she told him, when she also picked up the pace on his dick.  
"Oh wow Mione, you're doing it great I feel really close now I have to say." he told her, breathing heavy now.  
"Uh, Harry, you're not so bad, uh, either. I uh, feels really good, ahhh, right now" she told him between moans.  
They both realized how close they were, so they picked up speed again, when finally Hermione told him "Just like that Harry, rub me faster! I'm ahhbout to." she was close enough to not be able to finish a complete sentence, while Harry tried telling her, how close he was.  
"Mione, brace yourself, I'm about to come."  
And with that, both of them reached their climaxes, through the Hand of another. Still in total bliss, Harry realized that he hit Hermione with his climax, but as he opened his mouth to apologize, Hermione told him "Don't worry, we're in a bath, remember?"  
And with that, the second bath of the day was in order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to scrap the original second chapter and focus more on the just Harry/Hermione Theme instead of branching of into other parings, especially that early in a story.  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any Ideas, where you would want the story to go or if you have any tipps about writing storys like this in general, please let me know.  
> Also I'm sorry for not writing or doing anything that long.


End file.
